Nico's Revenge!
by Dauntless1592
Summary: Nico is healthy after a near death experience by a STUPID antidote, just to rid him of his dragon! Follow him as he helps the campers in a war against Gaea! Story plot by Oceanbreeze7. Sequel to Nico's Wings by Oceanbreeze7.
1. Me and Percy

**Nico's Revenge **

_**Amy: HELLO!**_** Welcome to the squeal of Nico's Wings! I don't own PJO or the idea of Nico having the syris, ****Oceanbreeze7**** owns the idea and Nico's Wings. ON WITH THE story!**

I woke up with my arm (Where I was stabbed by a syringe by Annabeth) still tingling. I have been here for 3 months. I _**COULD**_ still change into my dragon, but it will still hurt for a bit. Hades, father said I should rest up till I feel better enough to try to change. Those camper's will pay for what they did! _**{A/N- This is when the wars going on. Nico convinces his dad to fight but the fighting will be later on!} **_I ALMOST LOST THE DRAGON! He stirs within but other than that, nothing. I tried to get Father to join the war. But he either slaps me with little to no damage, OR sends me to my room without a door.

Sometimes I wonder about Father's sanity. Does he have any? Or is he just insane? I'll most likely always wonder. Back to myself, every time I bring out the dragon claws and use them, and put them back, my hand bleeds. Its creepy, one day it would have killed me, but it stopped almost 2 months after I got here. I sighed, and trudged in my room, I can't leave or I'll be sent back again. I end up sleeping, before I ate dinner.

_**Next Morning:**_

I woke up to my black walled room. A skeletal guard is here to take me out of my room. (Hades put a spell on my room when HE sends me there, so I can't get out.) After leaving, Father pops up in a puff of smoke.

"Nico." He said causally, I mentally rolled my eyes, to where he can't see me doing it.

"Father, what do you want?" I half snared and half asked.

"You should be able to try your dragon again, you should be well enough to do it, if you can you can fly around the Underworld for a bit." He said as he puffed into black smoke.

So I walk outside into a big black grass clearing and let the dragon take control. Immediately my black scales covered my body, and my hands blackened and clawed over. My eyes also turned into a blood red.

I jumped into the air and soared over the Field Of Asphodel, I also flew over The Fields of Punishments. I mentally shivered at the tortures I saw there. I saw Elysium and the isles of Bleast. Far away I saw the beginning of Tarturus, the supposedly bottomless pit of horror, containing the evil guys. The titans got out a while ago, even Kronos, the titan Lord and titan of time. I saw Cerberus and decided to head toward the Castle of Hades. When I got there I saw the Kindly Ones flying around the towers looking for poor souls to torture.

I heading back toward the clearing, but before I changed, I saw Percy on the ground. I then realized he was calling _my_ name. Annabeth was with him. I landed and growled a warning threat. Both Percy and Annabeth backed away at my landing. Percy stepped up and I snarled and lowered my head, and spread my wings, and also lowered them close to the ground, almost like I was bowing, though I wasn't.

"Where's Nico, dragon?" Annabeth asked coldly. Hearing her say it like that hurt my heart. My red eyes narrowed. Percy brought out riptide. He also narrowed his eyes.

"Kill it!" Percy screamed and lunged. His sword connected with scales, and black/red blood came out of the wound. Annabeth fortunately saw this. She cocked her head to one side.

"Wait, he's bleeding both red AND black?" she said. I backed away and changed to myself and walked out of the black treed woods. They both widened their eyes in confusion and worried expressions.

"Gods, I'm sorry Nico." Percy said walking forward then he added with a confused tone "But how are you still a dragon we gave you the…." I interrupted.

"The antidote, I know, and I hate you for that! It was more pain then when I first changed." I snarled walking forward. "I should kill you for doing that to me!" And with that I lunged at Percy, and the last thing I heard was screaming before in went black….

_**AMY: well here it is! Nico's Revenge! This may be the last one because Nico's Wings seems to be after the Battle of the Labyrinth. So please ideas would be great, and also flames are accepted R&R**_


	2. BattleField

_**Amy: Hello, people of Earth! I'm from Mars….. Yeah? Okay, never mind…. Well here's the next Chap. This is mostly a HUGE flashback to the fight scene with Percy. He goes over how the fight was, but he tries to see this odd thing in the blacked treed woods. I'll shut up now…. **_

_**Nico's Revenge**_

_**BattleField**_

I woke up in a daze, my arm, neck, back, and my abdomen bleeding. I was still in the clearing where I fought Percy….. Ugh, I can't think right now. But I go over the fight, I had seen a figure in black, like a small little girl, she had black hair in braided pick tails. I thought she was a child of Hades, except that she had blood red eyes, and had saber-tooth cat like fangs. She was creepy, and the smile given made me think she planned for all of this to happen. I thought I've seen her before, but I can't be sure.

_Flashback:_

_"The antidote, I know, and I hate you for that! It was more pain then when I first changed." I snarled walking forward. "I should kill you for doing that to me!" And with that I lunged at Percy, and the last thing I heard was screaming before in went black…._

_I snarled as we fought, Percy got the first hit, right in my back. I fought back but never getting a successful hit, Gods damn it! Finally, I kicked him near the Styx, we started wrestling, and for a few scary moments he had me over the river, threatening to drown me in the river. My middle finger grazed the surface. How should I explain? It was like I touched acid, lava, fire, and poison all at once. I screamed and kicked him away, my finger was burned badly. I wonder what would happen if I dunked my sword in the river? Could I hit him then, I was about to do it but thought better. I snarled again as riptide found its way to my arm. I kicked him away drawing my sword, I also was thinking about slicing Annabeth, but thought better of it._

_As Percy was getting up, after I kicked him to the far side of the clearing, as I held Annabeth in a headlock I saw her. She looked no more than 5, but her face was odd. Blood red eyes, braided hair with blood streaking it, blood smeared across her face and saber-tooth tiger type fangs. She smirked and was… chanting? I made out a few words: Blood, Revenge, Death, Kill, End it, and Take them all out. As I watched her, Percy saw her too, because he looked wary but he shook it off as he proceeded to kill me. Annabeth was ripped from my grasp, causing her to get a huge cut on the side of her neck. Percy then kicked me while I was still dazed. _

_Percy, then gave me a large cut on my abdomen, I whimpered and put my hands up in a feeble attempt to stay alive. He only saw hate._

Percy's PVO- still in flashback

_I was kicked, and I landed on my back a few yards away. When I got up I saw Nico had Annabeth in a headlock, I ran forward, I saw he was staring to my right. When I looked over, a girl was chanting. Black-blooded hair, red eyes, blood smeared face and fangs. I looked at Nico, and saw he was in a trance. He was repeating what she was saying. His eyes slowly turned from black to red. I wanted to break the trance so I attacked. As I pulled Annabeth away, the sword gave her a cut on the side of her neck._

_I kicked Nico down, and slashed at his abdomen, he whimpered and put his hands up. I looked and saw hatred, pain, hurt, and sadness. I saw the red leave his eyes. The girl giggled the vanished leaving a bloody battlefield behind in her wake. Nico saw this as a chance to slash, but I saw his attack. I swung and grazed deeply in his neck. He staggered back and coughed up blood. I vaguely heard Annabeth scream. Nico looked like I just turned on him. He fell to his knees, and murmured something. Annabeth got closer to hear it. Nico was repeating the same thing. _

"_He says to get out before he calls the kindly ones." Annabeth informed me. I nodded, and gave her ambrosia. When we were leaving, I saw Nico fall on his back. The thing that surprised me was that he had a tear in his eye. _

_I felt like I took the very thing his life offered him. Love, friendship, and my trust. _

"_Annabeth?" I asked_

"_Hmmm?" She replied_

"_What if he joins Kronos?" I muttered, Annabeth looked at me and shrugged._

"_Then, we have to kill him." She sighed. I turned again, and saw Nico stand and stagger toward us. I tensed and Annabeth felt it. When she turned, she widened her eyes. Nico, looked at us, then passed. I made a grab for his arm, then he growled and he got really defensive. I let go of his arm as he turned away._

End Flashback

Nico's PVO

I looked around the clearing I had passed out in. I was out for most likely 5 hours, meaning it was night time. I staggered into the castle and as I thought, Hades was standing there. His eyes narrowed at the wounds on the back, and neck. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Hellhounds howled, and a young girl's scream was heard and both Father and I ran. When we got there the girl I saw earlier was trying to kill someone. I saw Percy, but when the girl saw me, she launched herself in my direction. All I felt was a searing pain and a girl scream

Amy: OMG I think this is one of my best chapters yet out of all my stories besides Young Gods! Well there you go enjoy. If you were wondering why there was little to no talking, my friend Elle wrote this chapter for me! R&R


	3. Helping the 'Enemy'

Hullo, I'm back, On with the story!

**Nico's Revenge!**

The girl's hands were literally made of flame. This fight ended short, because Father picked her up by the hood of her blood smeared cloak. His eyes narrowed….

"Zanily, what are YOU DOING!" Hades roars. The girl, Zanily, whimpered she opened her mouth and said

"Well, I went for a walk. I saw the fight, I decided to help out. I put Nico in a trance to get him to kill Percy. I didn't think I was doing anything wrong?" then adds so quietly only I heard, "Considering my fathers Kronos..." and she kept mumbling on and on I blinked when I heard this, I looked at Percy. I sneered and snarled...

"Where's Annabeth, _PERCY?" _I growled Percy looked like he was hurt, As Hades yelled at Zanily, Percy pointed toward the tree-line.

There, under a tree, laid Annabeth, her face pale, and her stormy grey eyes watching us. I looked at my father, he nodded. I looked at Percy, and he looked back.

"What?" he said, I rolled my black eyes.

"Follow, get Annabeth." I said back. His eyes widened and quickly said no.

"Fine die. My father was going to heal her, but I guess you want her dead. You have no ambrosia and she's got like 15-17 minutes left. But, if you don't need help, fine." I said sorrowfully. I didn't want her to die, because, that would cause panic for my dragon.

"Fine, but if your father kills her…" "He won't" I said, "Climb on." I finished

"On what?" he said Annabeth walking beside him.

I answered his question by turning to my dragon. He backed up but, I lay on my stomach, just so they could get on. When he was having trouble, I snickered as a dragon and he glared. I picked him up with my mouth, and then did the same with Annabeth taking to not hurt either. When they were safely on my back, I took off. I heard Percy shout

"Why are you helping us?" he said wary. I shrugged my huge shoulders slightly.

"Will you tell us later?" he mumbled. I snickered again, turned to look at him and nodded. He nodded back, smiling slightly. Out of nowhere I dropped, Annabeth said what wrong to Percy. My wings were struggling to maintain air. I whimpered at the pain, so I did a slight dive to level out.

"Dude! What's wrong!" he shouted. I looked at my left wing, right where Percy had hit it and there was a large gash in the wing closest to my body.

We were so close but I knew I couldn't make it. So I landed in a nearby clearing. When they got off I quickly changed. I looked at my back, the gash was bleeding. Annabeth approached cautiously

"What's wrong Nico? Why did we land?" she said. I looked at her and replied

"There, on my back where Percy hit, is a gash, and" I started but Percy interrupted

"So?" he said. "Well, if I could finish I'll tell you!" I snarled, "Anyway, where he hit, is where my wing was, so he hurts that part of my back, he hurts the wing. I can fly; I just have to stay low." I finished, and then changed. They got back on me and I jumped into the air. We stated flying again. When we got to the castle Hades was waiting. When I landed, he looked at my wing. I changed back, causing Percy and Annabeth to fall. Percy rolled his eyes and Hades disappeared.

"Follow, lets go to my room." I mumbled. Percy nodded his head. When we got to a wall, I grabbed both of them and shadow traveled into the wall, on the other side was my room. Black walls, bed with silver sheets and a blood red blanket with random black spots on it. Black furniture and random stuff lying around and there was a cat lying on my bed. Damn that cat! Annabeth looked at the black cat and sighed.

"Nico? Why is there a cat in your room?" Percy asked

"That's Begi, I have a Cat, and Persephone gave him to me." I stated then started healing their wounds. A few hours of talking they needed to leave. I shadow traveled them to the border. Percy said he was sorry; I rolled my eyes and said get over it. I went back 'home' and fell asleep. I was going to the war, if Hades likes it or not!

_**AMY: There you go, I hope you like it. This took me forever to wright because my brother kept unplugging the mouse and keyboard!**_


	4. Things are better if it isn't your life

**Sorry I was late updating. I don't own PJO. The story takes place AFTER TLO, and Mark of Athena (even though it isn't out yet) **

Nico's PVO

Waking up was difficult, in a good and bad way. The good way was that Percy and I made up, and we weren't fighting. The bad way… well the wounds he gave me, and the Styx burn and me on my finger, hurt. It hurts like HELL. I've had worse, but that's because the camp thought I was dangerous. Today was the day I tried to get my father to listen to me. It's also the day; Percy sets off toward the original Mt. Olympus. In addition, I had to go, because I promised Chiron I would. Therefore, I set off toward my father's study.

"Father?" I asked looking in.

"Hmm?" he said distracted.

"Will you help us defend the original Olympus, or are you going to pull another Battle of Manhattan?"

"Why should I help?" he snarled.

"Because, once they destroy the rest of the gods, Gaia won't spare you!" I shouted.

"Get out!"

"What?"

"GET OUT!" and I was shoved from the room, into shadows and I tumbled into MY room. Of course, he will not help. He doesn't care about the world, so let him get killed by Gaia since he won't listen. Nevertheless, I on the other hand will help.

I shadow traveled to camp, and was met by Annabeth.

"There you are! We were waiting. Chiron wants you." She said with a smile, and walked away. Therefore, I ran to where Chiron was and asked him what he wanted.

"Will you be on the boat, or will you fly? Which would be easier?" he asked.

"I could fly ahead, and tell Leo or someone that there's something coming." I said reasonably. He nodded and left. When he did, I put on my new armor. The thing about it, the armor can morph with my dragon, so I don't have separate armor. After an hour, the boat took off, and I stayed on the ground. So I ran and turned into my dragon then I took off, flying next to the boat. Apparently, I scared Leo.

"Hi Nico!" he said, I nodded and got to the front of the boat, by 100 meters. Annabeth was there with Percy.

We flew for a hour, with the Romans looking at me like I was the most amazing thing they've ever seen. We flew over a Spainian forest, and I told Annabeth where I was going. So, I dived into the forest below, and hunted for a bit. I really hate the taste of raw meat, but I was getting used to it. I telepathically told Annabeth that I was going to turn back, when I got back to the boat. When I got there, I just hovered above the boat, and dropped human.

"Wicked!" Dakota shouted. I rolled my eyes and looked over. It was a blood red dragon flying toward us. The mark of Gaia of its side, and no one else saw it. Lucky me!

"Uhhh, Percy? There a dragon, with the Gaia symbol, engage?" I heard him say yes.

Lots of screams were heard, when I literally jumped overboard. I changed in mid-air and body slammed the dragon. The screams of shocked quickly turned into silence. My wing still hurt, and it was doing no good to be battling a dragon slightly bigger than me. But, even with this problem, the dragon turned to dust. But before he did, he got my neck, and broke through the armor there, then he turned to dust. I winced as I flew next to the boat, Annabeth needed to get to the wound or something like that. Out of the blue, I dropped and blacked out from the pain. Only realizing I fell when I slammed into the canopy of trees below.

OKAY, how was it? Did you like my mini battle? Please review and tell me what you think! Tata!


	5. NOT AN UPDATE!

Hello my readers. E.F12 here. I have some bad news. I've been having very bad writers block for almost two years. This and juggling essay, projects, band and keeping my grades good, I just have not been able to write. I'm sorry for my readers who have waited for me to update my stories (mainly YG).

So my readers, I'm asking a favor. I need ideas, or anything you can do to help me get writing again. My friend said I recently had a lack of inspiration. So please offer any help you can give. It'll be appreciated. Again, I'm really sorry about my 2 year absence.

-EvilFairy12 out-


	6. Let the battle BEGIN!

Nico's PVO

Waking up was a nightmare. Pain shot threw me in every direction. I was still in my dragon form, and Annabeth was strewn across my back. Guilt flooded my thoughts as I realized I could have gotten her killed. I painfully got up to my scaled limbs and carefully walked out of the heavily treed woods into a large clearing. I swiftly got Annabeth off my back and gently laid her on the grass with my teeth. After I did that I turned back to my human self. I saw the cuts and gashes start to mend themselves and settled into the grass.

Annabeth stirred a few minutes later, and I got up. Her grey eyes looked into my darker ones. Her eyes were filled with worry.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" I asked walking up to her.

"I'm fine, but are _YOU_ fine? You flippin' dropped out of the air like you died!" Annabeth screamed as she slapped me.

I hissed as her hand came into contact with a new, sore bruise. She immediately knew she just hurt me as she backed away stuttering an apology. I ignored it and turned my attention to my surroundings. I recognized the aura this place gave off, and I groaned. Annabeth turned to look at me and asked the silent question of: What?

"We're in Spain. I've been here before and with the humidity in the air, we're near the coast. By the way, do you have any nectar or ambrosia?" I said threw gritted teeth.

"Uhmm, yeah I do. Here" She answered whilst tossing a baggie of the brownie tasting squares and I took one.

I gave her back the baggie and stated to move. She followed and helped me navigate where to go. Okay, neither of us knew where we were going but we were trying. After hours of wandering we ran into a little family as we were walking.

"¿Hacia dónde vas?" the father asked

"La ciudad más cercana." Annabeth said back.

"Teruel." The mother said.

"Gracias." I said.

"Adiós extraños!" the little girl shouted as we walked off.

"I didn't know you speak Spanish." Annabeth said.

"That's almost all I know." I groaned.

The pain in the neck was starting to ease up but the pain was persistent. But I ignored Annabeth when tried to get us to rest. I wanted to get out of Spain as quick as possible. As we neared Teruel, I looked around. I swiftly got back into my dragon form and crotched down for Annabeth to get on. When she settled I took off, making sure the mortals couldn't see us and flew toward Greece. As we neared the mountain, we saw the army of Gaia and our army facing each other. Talking, yelling or just arguing, we couldn't tell. I flew toward the old Gods' home and perched near the edge.

-MEANWHILE-

"Why are you doing this!" screamed Lord Zeus.

"Because you destroyed you own father, and your time of rule has ENDED a long time AGO!" Gaia snarled, "Your army cannot stop us, not even you pet Syris can stop us!"

"Syris? What Syris?" Poseidon asked.

"Nico is the Syris." Hades offered up.

Zeus turned on Hades with confusion clear in his eyes.

"Why weren't we informed of this? Why didn't you tell any of us?" Hera asked before Zeus could.

As an answer, Hades only shrugged. Ignoring the others, he glanced up at the mountain and saw a scaled beast perched at the top. After searching the aura, he confirmed it was Nico's aura, along with that girl, Annabeth'. His son was waiting, most likely for a surprise attack.

-BACK TO NICO AND ANNABETH-

I looked over the edge of the floating Olympus and at the armies. Hades familiar aura surrounded me and I concluded he was making sure it was me. After an hour of waiting a snarl was heard behind me and I glanced around. A tall white dragoness was now near a stone pedestal of Artemis and Apollo. Another growl had me putting Annabeth back on my back. I looked over back at the edge, and promptly stepped off in a free-fall.

I glanced up just in time to dodge a fire stream, but then had to pull up and almost crashed into the hard earth.

"Annabeth!" several screams were heard.

I snarled at the white dragon, but then I almost choked on her aura. This was a she-dragon, another Syris, with her mate upon her back. Syris battles, I read, are not at all fun. There's always a fight to the death. The winner kills the Syris-mate and leaves victorious, while the Syris suffers as he/she dies as his/her mate dies. It's a very complicated process and it'll come natural to me I I'm ever in one. She shook her mate off her back and I did the same with Annabeth. Both went back to the right side, and the she-Syris stood up on the hind legs, while spreading her wings barring her teeth as well. I copied the stance and dropped back down.

-3rdPERSON PVO-

"What are they doing?" Percy asked as Nico circled the female.

"The she-Syris incited a Syris battle. A Syris battle goes on till the other cannot continue; the winner kills the others' Syris mate." Annabeth said, worry creeping into her voice.

"The female looks smaller than Nico. Why's that?" Thalia asked.

"She's younger, most likely recently turned," Annabeth said, "Nico was small when we first saw him, not that we knew it was him, but he was fairly small then. He's just gotten bigger in size and strength."

Snarling was filling the clearing, but neither dragon attacked the other. They noticed though each dragon sizing the other up. Weighing options, possibilities of winning: losing. Nobody knew who'd win, because a Syris battle was never clear, never certain. One dragon may be very strong, the other weak. The strong may win, the weak may win. This was going through everyone's head as the dragons stilled.

And lunged, teeth and claws aiming to kill the other.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How was it? I hope I did well. I had this chapter written for days but couldn't re-find it to publish it. Hop you don't mind the late update.<strong>_

_**E.F12 out. PEACE!**_


End file.
